Since March, l974 this grant has supported work dealing exclusively with the design and development of new histochemical methods for enzymes and functional groups of macromolecules for both the light and electron microscope. With the recent development of a very specific method for prostatic acid phosphatase PAP in normal prostatic epithelium and prostatic adenocarcinoma both with the light and electron microscope. The program dealing with drug design and drug development for prostatic carcinoma is supported since March, 1974 by a research grant from the National Prostatic Cancer Project, N.C.I.